


Against Me

by Sterekism



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Edging, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Riding, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Derek Hale, Topping from the Bottom, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterekism/pseuds/Sterekism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because twitter is the perfect place for fic ideas. </p>
<p>--</p>
<p>The fabric of the blindfold moved softly over the bridge of his nose and eyelids. It made Derek notice the smell of unhurried arousal even more, made him even more aware of every footstep around him, Stiles’ heartbeat circling him. Derek’s own breaths sounded harsh to his own ears. </p>
<p>He was standing in the middle of their bedroom, naked, just like Stiles had instructed. He was already hard and straining, like most of the times when they did something like this. Derek jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder, massaging away some of the tension that was gathering there.</p>
<p>“Shhhh, it’s okay Derek. I’m going to take good care of you.” Stiles’ whispered words felt deafening to Derek, but they made him relax somewhat. He was safe. This wasn’t one of Kate’s sick mind games. This was Stiles. His Stiles, who always made him feel so good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against Me

The fabric of the blindfold moved softly over the bridge of his nose and eyelids. It made Derek notice the smell of unhurried arousal even more, made him even more aware of every footstep around him, Stiles’ heartbeat circling him. Derek’s own breaths sounded harsh to his own ears.

He was standing in the middle of their bedroom, naked, just like Stiles had instructed. He was already hard and straining, like most of the times when they did something like this. Derek jumped when he felt the hand on his shoulder, massaging away some of the tension that was gathering there.

“Shhhh, it’s okay Derek. I’m going to take good care of you.” Stiles’ whispered words felt deafening to Derek, but they made him relax somewhat. He was safe. This wasn’t one of Kate’s sick mind games. This was Stiles. _His_ Stiles, who always made him feel so good he could't think straight.

Derek wasn’t bound. He’d specifically asked not to be when they started doing this, the memories making it hard for him to accept that kind of submission. Taking away one of his senses made Derek feel weak in a way that didn’t feel bad, they’d discovered together. It felt good to let Stiles lead like this, knowing that he would stop if Derek felt uncomfortable in any way. It made his heart swell and beat faster inside his chest.

“Can I continue?” Stiles asked carefully.

“Green,” Derek replied, no hesitance in his voice. He heard Stiles’ heartbeat speed up at the admission and felt pride that he could make Stiles feel that way. That he was the one causing the spike in Stiles’ scent and chest.

“Good boy. You’re doing so good for me, Derek.” Derek’s dick twitched at the praise and a whimper fell from his lips. “You look so amazing like this.”

Stiles had stepped back again, but Derek knew exactly where he was. Stiles’ hands started drifting and tapping Derek’s body in almost random places, as he circled Derek’s still form. His neck, his chest, his jaw. Derek felt like an instrument, producing sounds to every move of Stiles’ skilled fingers.

“I can’t wait for you to be inside of me,” He hissed in Derek’s ear from behind him, “I bet you’d make me come within minutes, wouldn’t you Derek? Because you always feel so good inside me. My sweet boy.” Derek’s knees felt weak,  almost unable to carry his weight thanks to Stiles’ words. They echoed inside him, adding to the arousal he was already feeling.

Fingers danced across his chest, slowly moving down. Derek gasped when Stiles twisted one of his nipples carefully before moving on, sliding them over his ribs. Derek whimpered softly.

“Still okay?” Stiles asked, his hands warm and welcome on Derek’s sides. Derek nodded his head and Stiles kissed his shoulder, no other part of him touching Derek’s body except for his hands and mouth. “I need to hear you say the word, Derek.”

“G-Green,” Derek stuttered, “ _Please_.”

“Tell me what you want me to do,” Stiles spoke against Derek’s neck, lightly sucking the skin before moving down, his hands drifting from Derek’s sides to his hips. Derek moaned helplessly.

“Please touch me,” Derek asked and he felt Stiles’ breathy chuckle drifting over his collarbones.

“Be specific, Derek. Do you want me to touch you _here_ -” Stiles fingers pressed into his hipbones, “-or here -” the fingers moved back up and pinched both his nipples, earning Stiles a desperate sound, “-or here,” he spoke teasingly, edging his hands over Derek’s sides and down his back, grabbing two handfuls of Derek’s ass and pushing Derek’s hips forward into his own. IT was the first touch of Stiles’ body Derek had gotten since they’d started today. Derek could feel Stiles’ erection against his hip, the wet tip dragging against his skin, and moaned.

“My dick. Please Stiles, please touch my dick,” He whined, “I need it.”

“Good boy,” Stiles praised, and Derek dropped his forehead on the boy’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. Stiles’ proximity and words were driving him crazy. “You’re doing so well. It really turns me on, you know,” he spoke, “You telling me what you want. Begging me for it. You’re _so_ hot like this.”

“Can I please touch you too?” Derek asked, desperation creeping into his voice. He needed to feel, needed to touch Stiles, make sure he was real.

“Not yet, Derek. Be patient. Let me take care of you, okay?” Stiles’ hands were so close now, inches away from his dick, and Derek didn’t protest Stiles’ words, afraid he might ruin this. Ruin what they’d so carefully built over the last few months.

“Okay,” Derek murmured. And then he could feel Stiles’ fingers teasingly tapping against the top of his dick, like they’d done before against his chest. He groaned in frustration at the soft touches.

“Shhhh, _patience._ Didn’t I just tell you?” Stiles taunted. Derek cried out weakly when Stiles’ other hand moved against his inner-thigh, inches away from his dick. “I know you want me to touch you, but good things come to those who wait. And I love seeing you cry out, moaning for me, begging for my touch,”

“ _Please,_ oh god-” Derek moaned,

“ _Yes,_ ” Stiles hissed, “Exactly like that. I think I’ll touch you now. It’s fun teasing you, but my own dick is starting to hurt, so I can’t imagine what _you_ must be feeling right now. You know the rules don’t you?” Derek nodded his head enthusiastically, but Stiles spoke them anyway. “You don’t get to come until I tell you to, understand?”

“Y-Yes, just- _please_ -” Derek asked again. And then _finally_ Stiles’ hand had a loose grip on Derek’s cock and he cried out in relief. His own fingers grasped at empty air, aware that he wasn’t allowed to touch, wasn’t allowed to feel Stiles in return. The palm of Stiles’ hand dragged over his crown and Derek keened, panting against Stiles’ neck. His pace was tantalizingly slow and made Derek feel like he was burning from the inside out. His fingers were sliding teasingly over the veins, gripping his shaft-  and just like that, Stiles was gone, his hand away from Derek’s dick, his breathing no longer in Derek’s ear.

Derek sobbed in frustration and took a step to follow Stiles, desperate to get the contact back, to get Stiles’ hands back on his skin.

“Stay and don’t speak,” Stiles commanded, his voice brooking no argument, and Derek stopped, bowing his head in compliance, “I’ll be right back, just getting lube. You’re doing just fine Derek. I’m not trying to punish you.” the words made Derek calm down a little, but he still felt on edge and would probably continue feeling like that until Stiles was back and touching him again.

The minutes Stiles was gone felt like hours, even if his heartbeat was a comfortable reminder that he was still here, that Derek wasn’t alone. He heard the click of the lube opening from far away, confusion muddling his senses. Stiles was still across the room, far away from him, but the squelching sound of the liquid was unmistakable. What was Stiles _doing?_

He heard Stiles’ heartbeat speed up, felt his own heart mimicking the sound. He heard the hissed breath, the slide of fingers, and whimpered.

“You’ve guessed it, huh?” Stiles teased, and the words were so clear that it almost felt like Stiles was inches away. “I’m opening myself up, just for you.” Stiles moaned and Derek moaned too. “I bet you wish you could see it, but I know you can imagine it. You’ve seen it so many times, done it so many times.”

Derek kept his head bowed, his fists clenched at his sides, his teeth gnawing at his bottom lip. The wolf was growing impatient inside him, coming closer to the surface. It wanted to claim what was his, but Derek quelled it’s lust. This was not the time to lose control, because it wasn’t his place to even have it. Stiles had control right now. Not Derek. _Good things come to those who wait._

“I want you in me so badly, Derek, but you have to wait until I’m all wet for you.” Derek wondered what kind of position Stiles was in right now. If he was bent over the bed, reaching behind himself. He was intimately aware of the goosebumps on his own skin, of the sweat on his forehead, of the way his cock was leaking pre-come on the cold wooden floor.

“There’s 3 inside me now, just so you know. But only you can fill me up properly, my sweet, _sweet_ boy.” Stiles’ words washed over Derek, filling him with anticipation and want. He could heard the squelching and the labored breathing, remembered how Stiles had clenched around him only days before, the same sounds filling this very room. His dick was starting to hurt from the amount of blood rushing into it, fueled by the thoughts.

Panting with the effort to contain himself, Derek bit into his fist. The pain anchored him, made him feel more focused.

He wasn’t surprised this time when Stiles touched him. He felt Stiles’ lips against the balled fist, kissing it softly as Derek relaxed his knuckles. Stiles’ fingers wrapped around his wrist, pulling it down and away from both their mouths.

Stiles breathed against his lips, his scent so close that Derek could taste it on his tongue.

When they kissed, it felt like coming home. Derek would never tire of kissing Stiles. Would never get bored with the way Stiles would teasingly pull at Derek’s bottom lip with his teeth, like he was doing now.

It didn’t take long for the kiss to become deeper, more filthy. Derek felt warm, lube wet fingers trail over his chest, down his happy trail and _finally_ against his cock. He gasped into the kiss and bucked into the hand, careful not to grab at Stiles’ hips or any other part of his body, however much he wanted to do so.

Stiles was dragging his fingers over Derek’s cock torturously slow, spreading the lube until it was entirely covered. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for Derek. It was better than having Stiles not touch him at all.

He felt Stiles pulling back again, but made sure to stay behind this time, biting his own tongue to keep from yelling in sexual frustration.

“It’s okay, baby. You don’t have to stay this time. You can follow me now,” Stiles whispered, dragging Derek forward as he walked backwards. Derek followed, excitement building inside him, as Stiles led him forward by his dick, like a dog on a leash. Derek whined when Stiles let go of him and pushed against his chest. The back of Derek’s legs pressed against the bed and he willingly let himself fall. His back hit the sheets and Stiles didn’t waste any time climbing on top of him.

 

“You okay Derek? You’re allowed to talk again.” Stiles was sitting on Derek’s stomach, and Derek’s dick bobbed against his ass and back.

“Green, Stiles come on please, I feel like I’m going to die,” Derek groaned out, straining. He wanted to take the stupid blindfold off. He wanted to see Stiles sitting on top of him, see his flushed face and the cheeky grin he was undoubtedly sporting right now. Wanted to touch Stiles’ drooling cock.

“You big baby. This isn’t even the longest I’ve made you go without coming,” Stiles teased, “You should be happy I’m not cruel. I just want _one_ thing.” Derek could hear the mirth in Stiles tone and refrained from letting a sigh escape his lips. “I want you to say: Stiles is the master of the universe and I am his willing subject.” Derek snorted before he could stop himself, relaxing into the sheets. “Don’t laugh at me Derek. I’m being completely serious.”

“I love you,” Derek whispered and he felt a hand caress his cheek.

“Close enough,” Stiles answered. He grabbed Derek’s dick and sat down on it, not giving Derek any time to think or prepare for it. The breath was punched out of him, a keening moan leaving Derek’s mouth as he clenched his fists in the sheets. Stiles cussed, clenching around him, which made Derek whimper in pleasure.

Stiles was like a vice around him, _too much_ sensation after the soft touches and teasing fingers from earlier.

“ _Orange,”_ Derek whimpered out, and Stiles immediately unclenched, sitting up until only the tip of Derek’s dick was still inside.

“You okay?” Stiles asked, the earlier mirth gone from his voice and replaced by concern. “Do you need me to stop? Take the blindfold off?”

“No-’s ok, just-” Derek slurred, breathing hard, “- too much at once.”

Stiles kissed him carefully, muttering an okay against his lips, sliding down slowly on Derek’s dick. He didn’t clench this time, which made Derek moan in relief.

“This okay?” Stiles asked, kissing his cheek, moving up and down on Derek’s dick at a slow pace.

“Green,” Derek breathed and Stiles kissed him on the lips again, his tongue moving lazily against Derek’s. He felt Stiles lift up and down slowly, grinding on his hips and moaning quietly into Derek’s mouth. When Derek met one of his thrusts, Stiles made a guttural sound, grabbing at Derek’s hair.

“ _Fuck_ -” he moaned, “do that again.” Derek complied, lifting his hips in time with Stiles’ coming down. Their thrusts were getting increasingly faster and Stiles panted against Derek’s mouth. “Look at you, spread out for me. You’re fucking me so good, Derek.”

Derek shivered at the words, whimpering against Stiles mouth.

“I’m going to milk you dry, make you fill me up with your come. I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Stiles ground down harshly on Derek’s dick. And Derek could feel it growing, and that wasn’t supposed to happen. He wasn’t _supposed_ to lose control like this. Stiles didn’t know, he wasn’t even supposed to know.

Derek’s dick was rapidly swelling inside him, but Stiles didn’t seem to notice it happening until Derek let out a wounded whimper. Stiles abruptly stopped moving, sitting completely still on Derek’s dick.

“Wha-” Stiles started, experimentally clenching around Derek and- god why did he do that? Derek’s dick swelled more and more and it was obvious Stiles had noticed now, “Holy shit is your dick _growing_?”

“I can’t-” Derek sobbed, “I can’t stop it I’m s-so sorry.”

“Shh, it’s okay, calm down- _shit_ , how big does it _get_?” Stiles didn’t smell like fear, his voice soothing and wondering instead of frightened. “I read something about this, I didn’t think it was _real_. It’s a knot right?”

Derek nodded frantically as answer, unable to keep his hips from thrusting up. Stiles moaned loudly, clenching down on Derek out of reflex. He felt a little drop of precome hitting his stomach. Stiles was getting off on Derek having a knot. Derek felt his heart swell in relief and lust, the wolf inside of him howling.

“You should’ve told me. I’m not mad at you at all. We could’ve been doing this for ages, silly idiot.” Stiles was grinding down on Derek’s growing and oversensitized dick, no longer able to move up, locked against Derek’s knot. “I can feel you _everywhere_ , feels s’good,” Stiles moaned in pleasure, and Derek echoed the sound. Stiles started grinding and moaning frantically when he leaned forward slightly, the knot probably brushing against his prostate almost constantly now. Derek could feel more pre-come on his stomach and Stiles grinding and clenching faster.

“‘S so full, _fuck_ -” Stiles hiccuped out, “I’m gonna come- touch metouchme-” Stiles demanded and Derek instantly complied, running his hands over every inch of skin within reach, before grabbing Stiles’ leaking cock and pulling at it fast and hard.

“Please Stiles- _tell me I can come please I need to come-_ ” Derek begged and was interrupted by Stiles clamping down around him, moaning out a silent mantra of the word yes.

The clenching around Derek’s dick wrenched the orgasm out of him. His vision whited out as he clenched his fingers into Stiles’ hips, gasping for breath. Stiles kissed him frantically, in the middle of his own orgasm, making a mess on Derek’s stomach and milking Derek’s dick.

It took at least a minute before Derek stopped coming and he felt like he could breathe again. He hadn’t noticed Stiles taking off the blindfold, his eyes having been clenched shut. Stiles was staring at him in awe, his eyes soft as he gazed at Derek’s face.

“You did so good for me. You were perfect, my sweet boy. Absolutely perfect,” Stiles whispered, his fingers rubbing slowly against Derek’s neck. Stiles hissed slightly as he adjusted himself on Derek’s dick, pulling the man up so Stiles was sitting in his lap. Stiles’ arms wound around his shoulders and Derek pressed his face into Stiles’ neck, inhaling the smell of sweat, sex and pure Stiles.

“I’ve got you baby,” Stiles murmured, “That was so so _so_ good.” Derek just whimpered in reply, pulling Stiles in closer, even now careful not to jostle him too much. “I’m guessing we’re going to be stuck together for a while,” Stiles teased, slowly rubbing his hand over Derek’s back. “I didn’t say it back before, but I love you too. More than you’ll ever know.”

There was not a single hiccup in Stiles’ heartbeat, and Derek let out a shaky sigh.

“I’m never letting you go,” Stiles said, pressing a kiss against Derek’s throat.

“Green,” Derek answered and Stiles chuckled, kissing him deeply again.

 

 

And like every time he was with Stiles, Derek felt safe.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This the first legit fic I've finished for the sterek fandom. And it's kinda kinky. 
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](sterekism.tumblr.com) and [twitter ](www.twitter.com/sterekism) <3


End file.
